The present invention relates to lifting devices and more particularly to hand operable lifting jacks of the telescoping tube type.
Examples of jacks of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,565,401 (issued Aug. 21, 1951) and 3,738,613 (issued June 12, 1973). Lifting jacks are frequently provided with covers to protect the drive mechanism from the environment. Usually, the covers require tools for removal. Furthermore, the drive mechanisms are often expensive to manufacture and difficult to service.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive manually operable lifting jack which is easy to service. Another object of the present invention is to provide a lifting jack having an easily removable cover for the drive mechanism.